Fire and Rain
by leanatasha
Summary: Helena is the only female victor of District 12 childhood friends of Katniss and Gale. She won her games at the age of 15 and now 4 years later she was to deal with her best friend going to the deadly games and a revolution all that while being a 19 year old in love and with a dark side she keeps hiding. Finnick/OC/Gale/. Katniss/Gale/Peeta and maybe other couples.
1. Chapter 1

This story will have some changes, first it wasn't Annie who won the 70th hunger games but Annie will maybe appear on my fanfiction depending how it goes. The looks are on my polyvore account and all your reviews will make my day.

Chapter 1

I ran throw the woods looking for some place where I could hide. I felt my stomach rumbling with anger but as something I was used to back in my district. I missed home. I missed the smell of the florets and the grass. I miss going out haunting with Gale and Kat. The always bubbly Prim. Taking Roy, Vick and Posy to school. I even miss the smell of food that I couldn't eat. I even miss the Seam. I miss it but I don't know what I am capable of doing to return.

"There are you little girl." The boy from district one tells me as I hold to my knife since I couldn't get to the bow. I'm 15, he's 18 there is no way I can stand against him so I ran and as I see a tree I climb it (thank god for the tree). I see the tall boy trying to climb but I aim to his leg putting the knife straight into the knee as he felt growing in pain.

It was only him, me and the district two male tribute. I could actually go home. I listen to the sound of foot and I hide as I see the district two male appearing as he sees the other one raising and they fight with each other as the sword cut the head of the district one tribute and the cannon goes on and I hide from him as he passes by me be without realizing but the image of the head and the death body laying close to me were still on my mind as I try to hold my terrifying breading and everything starts to go grayish and I look at the deep red on my hands: blood. Blood I caused.

"You're a murder. You're a murder." The haunting voice tells me as I scream.

I wake up elevating my body as I hold my chest felling the heart pump and the fast breathing as I wake up for the 4th time this night. It was the day of the year I feared and hated the most. I was five years ago all over again. To me and other more 24 teens, kids. It's the Hunger Games.

"Morning cupcake." Haymitch says obviously already drunk as I try to look for water in his table. We could have a house to each other but honestly neither of us actually even considerate leaving apart. I remember the first year when I won I would come over and talk to him and since either of us has very healthy ways to deal with the games I never moved to other house. He never told me anything and I never said anything. We just live together.

"You know Mitch most people aren't drunk this early in the morning but having in count the day I will let you get drunk." I tell him as he looks at me surprised. "Just don't embarrass yourself in front of the cameras again."

"Of course not. Why would I do such thing?" He says and I roll my eyes walking away since I had done my job of waking him up even if I will probably do it at least two more times today.

Finding Katniss wasn't hard as I saw her and Gale in our (illegal) place. The place was where Gale and I meet Katniss 4 years ago. Well I knew Katniss but we never really talked with each other expect when we were like 5 since I am older than her and started school first. Gale and I were a completely different story; we knew each other all our life I can't remember I moment of my childhood when he wasn't in.

"I brought food." I tell them making them both turn to me as I walk and sit next to Katniss opening the bag reviling the bread.

"Oh my god is that real." Katniss says as I give one to her and other to Gale.

"I brought more for your families too, maybe more people." I say showing the bag with 20 breads.

"You shouldn't." I see Katniss tell me. I knew her all my life and while she doesn't let me help her that much sometimes I am able to do it. Or give it to Prim so that Katniss can't say no. I give bread to Gale as I get close to him.

"Happy hunger games." Gale says showing his bread as you do it when you're making a toast.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." Katniss says mocking the Capitol accent ask I relax on Gale's shoulder.

"How many times is your name in it?" I ask him softly as I ever year fear for the worst.

"42" he says and I close hug his arm tightly and I see Katniss worry look. "I guess the odds aren't exactly in my favor." He tells us both as he kisses my hair.

"I should have help."

"Lena we already talk about this. We don't actually starve." Katniss tells me but it still makes me feel bad since I had more money than I could spend but I still help them hunt, not only because can let them doing it by themselves but because of how the looks and the smell of the florets it makes me feel me. Sane. Yes, sane is the best word.

"How many times was your name when you were reaped?"

"28."It a number you never forget. I was 15 and my name was already there 28 times before that time that it was me and Caleb, my older brother, but he died in the mines just like Gale's and Katniss dads. Most of my nightmares he's in it. It's the scariest part. "I should probably go; Effie probably wants to play living doll with me." I say as I see Kat giving me an understanding look. She dispraised Effie and everyone in the Capitol, most of the times I was with her except for a very little group of people.

Gale walked me to the Victors Village as we both walk in a comfortable silence after we separate at the Hob.

"Katniss told me she didn't want kids." This makes me stop and look at his beautiful face. I have meet a lot of men (more than I like to admit) during the years I have been leaving as I victor but Gale had to be one of the most handsome man I've seen.

"Can you blame her?"

"No, have you seen the world we leave in?" I know what he meant. Only if he knew how corrupted and evil it actually was. What was going on? What I had to do to keep the people I loved safe. But I know he's referring to the Seam and for that I should be helped them more.

"Lena, you can just give the money to everyone and draw to much attention." He tells me. He always can read me so easily. He always knows what I am going to say.

"If I helped you more your name wouldn't be there 42 times."

"If you helped me they would have something to use against you." See Gale knows things. It is like he knows what is going on. What I have to do. But if he truly knew he would never look at me the same way and I didn't want that. He already looks at me different since I return home after my games.

"We were talking about Katniss and speaking of her when will you grow a pair and tell her?"

"Things are not that easy."

"Please. You are both young, alive, you obviously have been going this dance around each other for a while now, just tell her." I cover up a while now and didn't tell the actually time he started to look at Katniss in a different way: 4 years ago. The year I became a victor.

"What if we don't work? She's my best friend." He tells and I look at him pretending to be hurt. "You're my annoying older sister and speaking of friendships that could be ruined with romance that almost broke us." The tone on his voice showed some remorse and I wasn't sure if it was about having a relationship with me or actually the fact it broke. I hoped for the good of everyone it was the first option.

"Gale." I say putting my arms around his neck and I feel his arms around my waist and the familiarity comes back to me.

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if you…"

"Wasn't reaped?" I finished and he nods. The true is that I think about it every day. "Yes. But we wouldn't work. I was 15 and you were 14." I always liked to point it out.

"You like the fact that you are older than me even if I look you always looked younger than me, especially back then."

"It's not my fault you are so tall. And you would fall for Katniss anyway."

"You don't know that. Any of it. We might still be together. We could made it last." He says lowing his voice at each world as I look at his gray eyes and I see the fire. The fire I once had. Then I noticed our closeness and I stay a back a little bit.

"I should go Gale. I need to deal with Effie and prepare for the Reaping."

"Good luck."

"I am not the one who needs it the most." I tell him sadly.

"The reaping day. One of my favorite days of the year." I hear the high pitched voice of Effie Trinket. Sometimes I really want to snap at her but I know it will only make it worst besides I had to keep appearances after all I was a Capitol Lover. Obviously sarcasm. I saw Haymitch and I knew he was thinking something close to what I was.

"Helena darling shouldn't you be getting ready. These clothes you were are not fashionable at all. You should be wearing something shinny." Of course they aren't shinny. They were my hunting clothes: black pants, grey top and the leather jacket and black boots.

"We don't want to get the attention out of the Tributes."

"Look at you such a darling and nice girl. You know how important it is for them, the spotlight, well I better go. Haymitch you should learn some things from Helena." She says as we hear the clink of her high heels leaving.

"Will she ever know when I am being sarcastic?"

"I doubt it darling after all it's Effie." He says as I start to walk also to the door.

"Deep down, really deep, you actually like her."

"Cupcake you hit your pretty heard strong while you were out."

"Whatever you say Mitch. Now get a shower and change I will be back soon."

I walked into the justice building as I saw Haymitch already there with a drink is his hand. Typical of him.

"Congratulation cupcake you actually don't look like a slut."

"Oh Mitch you always know what to say to a woman." I tell him as I pass my hand to the fabric of the printed blue dress. "Cinna made it for me."

"That explains a lot. Now come on the reaping day is here." He says with fake excitement as he comes close to me whispering so that I was the only one who could hear. "I would hide that necklace because as much I'm sure the cameras would love to see you wearing a heart necklace and who gave it to you, Snow not so much." He says and I put my heart-shaped neck under the dress as I looked at my bracelet and I see Haymitch rolling his eyes. "Really?"

"It's just a bracelet."

"Of course it his." He says not buying it as he drinks his glass.

"Do you always have to be drunk?"

"It's part of my charm." He says leaving me as I touch my silver bracelet. It was one of my favorite accessories, not because it was shinny, or expensive or because of the 1 carat diamonds it had. It was because it had meaning: from the 4 diamonds to the silver knots connecting the infinity symbols. It was a symbol of love, something a cheery, it was a reminder of the real me.

I say everyone entering the square as I sat next to the mayor's family. I felt my heartbeat raising as it did every reaping for the last 5 years. I seriously don't know how Haymitch deals with this for 25 years. I know alcohol is always the answer for him but I know that no matter how drunk you are it always affects you. Knowing we are delivering 2 kids to their death. As my eyes look to the crown I see Prim entering scared. I feel so bad for her then I see Rory. I remember the day he was born. Our families were leave next to each other and we were always close. I know Gale's mother more that I will ever be able to pay. Obvious either Prim or Roy had they name more than a normal boy or girl with their age was Gale and Katniss would never let it happen and neither would I. Then they grey eyes I was looking for meet mines and I see the concern on Gale's face.

"Are you ok?" he murmurs to me and I move my head but just a little so only him would realize it. The truth is that I was not ok. This is not ok. It's unfair all these games. I remember the time Katniss, Gale and I would talk about this with the time Gale and I were the most vocally about it but now I have to be careful about that I say.

Effie them comes showing the damn video about the games and the story everyone already knew very well. I see Gale looking at Katniss as he makes fun of the video and I see her smiling. I feel my heart tight a bit yes I was jealousy not because he was obviously in love with her but because I can't have that in my life. Being in love with someone. Who are you kidding you're in love you just can't show it. When I look back to Effie she is already going to reap the names.

"Ladies first." She says and my heart tight more as I feel the heartbeat raising then she says with her accent. "Primrose Everdeen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Primrose Everdeen."

My body stops completely as my mind just can repeat those two worlds. Prim. Small little Prim. I see her walking to the peacekeepers and I am glad for my numb shock because it allows me to not have a reaction as I am frozen in my pace.

Once my brain started to working I realize what was going to happen what Katniss was going to do and at that moment I see her running in her sister direction as the peacekeepers stop her and she screams.

"I volunteer. I volunteer as I tribute."

There's some confusion on the stage as I looked at everyone once my eyes meet Haymitch he realize it who she was and nod a little bit to me. I really don't understand it why because my mind isn't working right now. District 12 hasn't had a volunteer since I can't remember.

"Lovely!" says Effie of course she is happy about it. She finally has something to gossip about once she is back at the Capitol, something to call her attention as it sure caught the district. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um . . ." she trails off, unsure herself then I see the mayor getting up and looking at me with a sad expression. He must also know Katniss and I are close.

"What does it matter?" He says and I look at Katniss as I see her trying to keep it together as Prim is now crying out loud. "What does it matter?" he repeats gruffly. "Let her come forward."

"No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" I see the young girl scream and I look over at Gale as I see him also shocked and trying to keep it together. He nods and walks to them lifting Prim and bring her to her mother.

"Well, bravo!" gushes Effie as Katniss climbs the steps one by one I could see the strong face she was putting. That was good she should look like she wasn't scared. "That's the spirit of the Games!" She is so pleased that I really makes me want to get up and punch her. I wish I could go instead of Katniss. She doesn't know what she is getting herself into. "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen,"

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" Glory? The glory of what? Seeing her little sister die. God Capitol people.

Then something incredible happens the people in the crowd touch the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to Katniss. It is an old and rarely used gesture of our district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love. I looked over at Haymitch as we thought the same. We got that push we wanted and I was sure not happy about it. Then I look at a crying Prim holding to Mrs. Everdeen, I see Gale alongside them. Gale. My Gale. The boy who is seeing the two girls he loved getting to the bloody games. I knew he wanted to be with the arena to protect Kat as he did with me and express it a lot of times but we had a deal and he knew our families will need him. Will need us. Them I look at Katniss the girl who I looked like a sister who I deeply love. I will go everything in my power to bring her back, no matter what. At that moment I see Haymitch eyes on me and I see him getting up and walking to Katniss.

"Look at her. Look at this one!" he hollers, throwing an arm around Katniss. "I like her!" "Lots of . . . a … Spunk!" he says triumphantly. He was going to help her. I know he is just like he did to me because the world he used 'spunk', it the word he always used to describe me before I got to the arena. "More than you!" he releases me and starts for the front of the stage. "More than you!" he shouts, pointing directly into a camera and I try to hold the smile. Everyone will say he was drunk but he was telling the truth because he's speaking to the Capitol but then Haymitch plummets off the stage and knocks himself unconscious and I roll my eyes. Something things never change.

"What an exciting day!" The high pitch Capitol accent of Effie says warbles as she attempts to straighten her wig. It was a very common for people in the Capitol but who was I to judge my hair is blonde right now and I have nothing of blonde Cinna tells me my natural hair color warm golden copper in common world a red brownish. See the capitol affecting my thinking. God I hated it. "But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" She zips back to the podium, and I look at Gale the all time. I was so scared but the odds of being him and Kat are almost zero but the change of Prim being reaped in her first year with her name only once would also be and it happened. "Peeta Mellark."

Peetta Mellark? I know that name. Then I see the boy medium height, stocky build, ashy blond hair that falls in waves over his forehead. I knew who he was and god damn it the odds are not in favor of Kat. He says the bread boy. God damn it.

The mayor begins to read the long, dull Treaty of Treason as he does every year at this point, it's required, but I never listen to it, especially right now when I have so many things on my mind. Prim, little adorable almost family, Prim was reaped making my best friend volunteer in her place as the boy who saved her for starving before we became hunter friends is also reaped. The boy who she believes has a debt too. The boy who has a huge crush on her, at least is that Gale tells me but he tells me everyone in school as a crush on her so he can't really trust his words. Gale. I can't even look at him right now because I know how broken he must be. I see Katniss and Peeta shaking hands as they leave to Justice Building and I get up as I see Effie walking up Haymitch.

"Mitch wake the fuck up." I scream and Effie looks at me shocked and screams manners but I was too pissed for that. I look at him as he starts to get up.

"What a beautiful vision." He says and I roll my eyes as Effie walks inside and he gets up with my help. "You're strong."

"It must be from getting you up so many times."

"I doubt." He says and we walk inside the building and I see Prim and Mrs. Everdeen walking inside Katniss room.

"4 years ago I was there. Now it's my best friend."

"I'm sorry cupcake."

"I'm bringing her home Haymitch." I tell him seriously.

"Helena."

"Don't. I'm bringing her home." I tell her walking away and at that moment I see Gale coming in and I ran to him hugging him but trying to stay strong. Someone must be. After a long hug I pull back and I saw his sadness. "I'm bringing her back Gale."

"She's a hunter. She's good." He says but I don't who if he's trying to convince me or himself.

"She will come home. I will make it happen." I say as I see the door opening and I turn to Gale. "Go talk to her she needs you." I tell him touching his arm and he nods walking inside as I feel Prim's hug as I put my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry."I tell them both.

"It's not your fault." Mrs. Everdeen tells me. I knew Katniss didn't forgave her for turning her backs on her family but I knew she regret it, especially now.

"She's a hunter. Her shooting is perfect. I was one year younger than her and I got out. She will too." I tell them both as I touch Prim's hair.

"She swore she would try to win." Prim tells me and I smile at her. If Katniss promises to her that then she would kept it. Prim was going to be her motivator just like Gale and his family was mine.

"And I am sure she will. I will make sure of that. I will help her." I tell her and both women and required to leave with the peacekeepers.

I wait for Gale for him to come from the room and he walked to me.

"I… I almost told her."

"Told her what?"

"That I loved her." He tells me and I hug him.

"Oh Gale!" The hug brought me back to my reaping day.

I felt the tears on my eyes as I saw Gale come inside and I ran to him and I start trying as soon our bodies touched. We stayed like this for what it looked like hours until I turn to him.

"I love you."

"Don't." he says pressing his finger on my lips. "Don't say it like a goodbye."

"Gale. You know I will." Then he stops me to say anything else with a kiss.

"You will come back. Remember all Caleb taught you and all you learn by yourself or with me."

"Gale."

"Promise me." He tells me and then looks at my tears and suddenly his lips are on mines. It was not sweet it was urgent almost vital.

"I will try to come back. To you." I tell him trying to show him a smile. "But if I don't."

"Hush."

"No Gale you need to listen to it. I love you. You're my first love." I say crying. "I wanted nothing more than to be your last. But if I don't return I wanted you to surrender."

"Wait what are you saying?" he says and I feel the desperation in his voice

"Listen to me Gale. If we are meant to be we will be together if not you need to let me go. I need to enter that arena knowing that you will be happy with or without me."

"You will come back to me. I know you will." He tells me and I listen to the door knocked telling us it was time for him to go. "Do you want me to call someone else?"

"No I just want you." I tell him and I see him walking away. "Gale." I call making him turn before opening the door. "I love you."

"I… Marry me?" He tells me and stare but at that moment the door opened and they took him from me as I felt on the floor. Marry me. Marry me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As we get to the station I see Katniss walking in my direction and I nod a no for her not to come closer to me as the reports look at us but then something in my head told me to screw them and I walk to her as we meet and embraced each other.

"Don't cry Kat." I whisper at her ear. "I will get you out I promise." I say and I break contact with her as I hear the reports scream my name. "Now just get inside I will deal with the reports."

"Who do you feel about having a volunteer?"

"Do you know each other?"

"Why did you hugged?"

"Get inside." I tell Katniss as I turn to the reports. "Her name is Katniss and she's a friend of mine just like my sister." I tell them as that makes them having more questions but I ignore it walking inside as I am faced with Haymitch with a glass full and I take it drinking all felling the alcohol burning on my throat.

I close myself in my room as I see the repeating of tributes on the tv and I look at my beside table. I knew they were there. I knew it. I try to ignore the urge and turn back to the tv. You have been free 40 weeks don't go back again.

I see the district one girl. Glimmer. Of course she would have a name like that. And just like every girl tribute from one she was beautiful. Tall, green eyes, beautiful blonde hair. She was obvious going to use her attractive body to get sponsors.

Marvel comes next and to my surprised he wasn't the maculated type. He was tall and more shinny than the usual but that didn't meant anything as the smug look on his face told he was deadly.

Then came district two, the worst ones. The girl, Clove, had a death look on her eyes. She was there to win, no doubt in that. Then came the monstrous boy who volunteered, as normally happens. He sure is going to be the favorite, not only because he is from two and volunteer but because he had the looks and the bloodlust desire in his eyes. He remembered me of tribute of his district, the one I killed to become a victor. _"You're a killer. You killed. You're a disappointment." _I listen to the voice in my head but I try to shake it.

I don't pay much attention to the district three but once I see the tributes of the 4th I get sad. The girl was strong but didn't have it then the boy appeared and I nod a no. He couldn't be older than Prim. So young, obviously didn't volunteer even if it isn't as common in the 4th than in the 1st and 2nd it did happen.

The rest of the tributes pass and I take a doubt attention to the 7th and I saw the girl and the boy, both around Katniss age but apparently nothing stand out and the girl couldn't pass the innocent little girl look like Johanna.

Then when I saw the little girl from 11 I knew Katniss wouldn't hurt her. She was the same age as Prim, probably the same height. She had that cute look that made you like her already. The boy was obviously a stand out. Tall and maculate more than the tribute from 2 wish was not very common. He could win. I knew he could.

Then it came Katniss and Peeta and the moment I hear the worlds I volunteer. _"If you helped her she wouldn't be in this situation."_ I snap and turn off the TV felling numb again and the urge the need came back to me and I couldn't take it as I opened the drawer on the bedside table and take one box off pills opening it and shaking as 4 of them fall on my hand and I take then all at once.

I wake up with a knock on the door as I listen to Effie telling me it was time to eat. I felt the sedation working when I try to get up and my legs couldn't hold me and I almost felt. How long was I sleeping?

One legs after the other I slowly walk to the eating area where I see Katniss, Peeta and Effie.

"Where's Haymitch?" I ask them but I was kind of glad he wasn't here because he would with no doubt my state and how high I was.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap," says Peeta.

"Well, it's been an exhausting day," Effie says. She was just happy Mitch wasn't here probably more than I was. She would never suspect my state I sat on the table in front of Peeta because I couldn't look Kat in the eyes. they all start to eat but I couldn't even look at all the food without wanting to throw up.

"At least, you two have decent manners," says Effie breaking the silence after they finished the first plate. I was so numb and foggy that I didn't even realize they had finished. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."

Well to their defense they were both from the Seam and starving when they saw all this food who could blame them. After they finished they went to see a recap of the reaping but didn't want to see it again so I made a call.

"Hi Casanova."

"Kitten." I could see the smirk on his face the other side of the phone. "I saw you have a volunteer." He tells me and I don't answer staying in silence from some time. "Helena?"

"Do you remember her name?"

"Kat... something the blonde girl I can't really remember."

"It's Katniss and Primrose … Everdeen."

"Shit Helena, I'm so sorry." he tells me truly meaning I knew it. I could see when he was using his mark or not and right now he's not.

"Well what are the odds?"

"You don't sound like yourself."

"I am never myself Finny."

"You're scaring me. You sound like you don't care. Helena, are you drunk or something?"

"Gotta go Finnick, Mitch wants to speak with me." I say and I end the call. Why did I call him the first place? God I can't remember. I look at the table and see the pills all scattered and I take other two.

When I enter the room where they all are I noticed the smell of vomit and it made me even sicker as I saw Haymitch on the floor.

"Nice one Mitch if I vomit it would be on you." I tell him kind of playfully (to my defense it was the pills effect).

"I tripped?" Haymitch asks. "Smells bad." He wipes his hand on his nose, smearing his face with vomit.

"You smell bad. I am not cleaning up that again."

"Oh cupcake you love me." He tells me playfully.

"Of course I do Haymitch." I tell him as I see Peeta almost raising him but I stop him offering my hand to Haymitch.

"Sorry boy, I prefer the pretty one."

"Well you are going to get both of us." I tell him because I knew I couldn't take his height right now. Peeta and I take him to his room and I see Katniss behind us. He was so drunk that he didn't even realize how my eyes were and the fact I wasn't even trying to help him. I am actually glad he's drunk.

"It's okay," Peeta says to me. "I'll take it from here."

"All right," I say. "I can send one of the Capitol people to help you."

"No. I don't want them," says Peeta to Katniss and I. As she nods and I was with too much … something… to argue with it.

Once I know I am ready to have the conversation with Katniss without looking like a junky I knocked at her door.

"What is it Effie?"I hear her saying and I open the door.

"It's me." I tell her and she looks at me surprised but I could see she was happy to see me. "I would ask you if you are ok but I already know the answer."

"How did you do it?"

"I just remember how much I wanted to come home." I tell her and she looks at me nodding but still taken a bit back.

"How much you wanted to see Gale again?" She asks me and I sit next to her on the bed as a take a deep breath.

"Yes, he was part of it. Probably the biggest one. I promise him I would try and come back just like you promise Prim."

"He told me I could do it. That I could use a bow. He talked to me about strategy things like that. He gave me advices. What about you?"

I tried to say goodbye to him between tears as he told me he loved me and wanted to me marry me. "Something like that." I tell her but I see she didn't believe in it a thing that both of us had in common was that we were not the best liars. "I hope you know I will help you. The next time we will be on this train it will be to be back home, I assure you."

"Do you think I have what it takes? I saw the reaping the guy from 2 and the one from 11 are much stronger."

"Remember my games?" I ask and she nods. "The boy from one and two were just like the one from 11 and with bloodlust and practice. I won."

"Yes but you have one of the best survival skills I have seen. Besides you're better with knives than me."

"You're the best archery I seen." I say trying to cheer her up.

"Am as good as you."

"You can't compare yourself to the others. Survival you can learn."

"Learn?"

"Yes for example…"

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" Effies voice makes me up as I see Katniss getting up too. I must have fallen asleep in here.

"How can you deal with her?"

"Just imagine leaving like her for a minute." I noticed she is trying to do it as we both get up and I look at my dress. I still haven't change the clothes since the reaping. I look at Katniss and I see her touching some pin when she shows me the mockingjay pin and my eyes pop out. The pin. The mockingjay. "I am leaving I need to change."

"Of course." She tells me.

"We need to talk." I say entering Haymitch room as I see him getting up.

"Good morning to you too cupcake."

"Katniss has Maysilee pin."

"What?" This got his attention.

"The mockingjay pin. She has it with her." I tell him and I see him thinking about something so I wait until he speaks again.

"Do you think she can get out?"

"I know for a fact she can." I see him debating in his mine about something.

"Fine. We will help her." He tells me but I could see he was thinking about something more elaborated.

"Mitch what are you planning?"

"Cinna's plan may work and we have the push now." He tells me and I close my hand into a fist. "Don't even try to deny it. I saw the look on your face." He says walking pass me. "It needs to stop." He whisper at me ear before leaving. I knew he was right but to what point could I risk the lives of the people around me?

Once I am back at the dinner car everyone is already eating. I see Katniss looking at me clothes and I remember I told her I was going to change but I didn't. She doesn't say anything for my luck and goes back to eat as I sit next to Haymitch and in front of Peeta.

"So, you're supposed to give us advice," Katniss says to Haymitch.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive," says Haymitch, and then bursts out laughing. As I look disappointed and I let him know that once I look at him.

"That's very funny," says Peeta. Suddenly he lashes out at the glass in Haymitch hand and I control myself to not start laughing. "Only not to us."

Then Haymitch punches Peeta in the jaw, and I wanted to slap him but I see Katniss drive my knife into the table between his hand and the bottle, barely missing his fingers and I enjoy the look of surprised on Haymitch, it was 4 years ago all again. He was going to help them. I knew he would.

"Well, what's this?" says Haymitch. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year? Next one I will have a knife on my head."

"It wasn't pointed to your head Mitch it was to the wall behind you." I say with a smirk at the memory, back then I couldn't stand him and I knew Katniss and even Peeta must be felling that too now so when I he was pissing me off just like he's to them right now I throw a knife that barely missed his head and I think it was when he realize it I could have a shot.

"No," says Haymitch, stopping him. "Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena."

"That's against the rules," says Peeta.

"Only if they catch you. That bruise will say you fought, you weren't caught, even better," I tell him and Peeta actually thinks about it and I could see he got my point.

"Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?" Haymitch asks Katniss but when she doesn't answer he speak to them "Stand over here. Both of you," says Haymitch. To my luck they obey without breaking anything. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough."

"God Mitch you sure know how to make sure a person feels beautiful." I tell him sarcastically.

"All right, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you," says Haymitch and I smile controlling myself to not start raising my arms in victory. "But you have to do exactly what I say." Oh god, this isn't good. "Ignore cupcake look she knows I am always right." He says and I look like at him like his crazy. "If you two are half as good as her we might get something." He says referring to me.

"Fine," says Peeta.

"So help us," Katniss says. "When we get to the arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone —"

"One thing at a time. In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist," says Haymitch.

"But —"

"No buts. Don't resist," says Haymitch. He takes the bottle of spirits from the table and leaves the car.

"You talked to him this morning didn't you?" Katniss asks me but I don't answer to her as I see Effie reading a magazine with me on the cover.

"You look very beautiful." She tells me as I look at the pictures trying to not look like I don't like them as I use my Capitol mask.

"Thank you Effie." I tell her.

"Who design these clothes? Oh! We are where." She says excited getting up and I look at Peeta waving and smiling at the gawking crowd and Katniss look.

"She's too much like you." Haymitch tells me.

"I got out didn't I?" I tell him and I get the magazine where I see a picture of me and Cinna hugging at a restaurant as the magazine said: The new district 12 stylish must really enjoy the district as he was seen with the beautiful victor very cozy in a restaurant, as I show it to Haymitch he just laughs.

* * *

Thank you all so much for the reviews and yes Finnick will appear next chapter as he and Helena will be my main couple.


End file.
